<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Order of Pancakes by Smolkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544955">An Order of Pancakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold'>Smolkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, Monster Girl, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, shortstack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Order of Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Collin walked aimlessly through the bustling streets of Solaria. He weaved carefully in and out of the busy crowds of all shapes and sizes, taking time to look at the stalls selling various goods and services on the sides of the street. Having heard that there are thieves in the city, Collin hid his meager coin purse under his shirt. This was the most he had ever had in his life, and he had earned it with his own blood and sweat.</p><p>	Collin was not built for mercenary work. His body was lean and his stature was quite small compared to most humans of his age, but he produced results. Whether it was through his incredible dexterity or incredible luck, this was unknown. He thought about the contents of his coin purse; three whole gold coins and six silver!</p><p>	He had to return to the company caravan by the dawn of the next morning, but today was all his and he intended to make the most of it. Most of the crew had went down to a sleazy looking tavern, but Collin didn’t drink. He couldn’t see the point, so he decided to go exploring.</p><p>	After searching through bits and bobs and mechanical contraptions of some sort or another, magical potions that could cure baldness or make you more popular, and rugs that resisted staining, Collin’s stomach began to rumble. Looking up and down the central market place gave no results, despite him being in the market district of Solaria.</p><p>	Maybe there was another district or section dedicated to food? Collin pressed forward, gently shoving his way through crowds of people waiting at busy market stalls until he found a quieter street where the stores didn’t have colorful signs and the people looked shady. He thought he had obviously gone the wrong way until he saw a tall looking building featuring a sign that read “BAKERY” with an illustration featuring a loaf of bread.</p><p>	“Finally”, Collin thought to himself as he pushed open the thick wooden door separating the bakery from the outside world. Immediately his senses were pleasantly surprised. The bakery filled his nose with the sweet smells of cinnamon and freshly baked bread, and the place was gently basking in an orange glow. Behind the counter, a young elf with dreamy eyes stood with a soft smile upon its face.</p><p>	“Greetings, traveller. Are you in need of our services?” The elf said, eyelids still half closed as if in a daze. “Uhh, yeah. You guys got any food?” Collin wasn’t in a patient mood. He wanted to get a loaf of bread and sit down; he had been walking all day. “We have only the most delectable dishes you could possibly imagine, a delight to every sense you possess.”</p><p>	Collin wordlessly snatched the menu from in front of the elf, staring at it intently. Before he could put it back down he remembered that he couldn’t read, and there were no illustrations to help out. “See anything that suits your particular tastes?” the elf inquired. Collin began to panic. He didn’t want people to think of him as a fool. Hesitating for a second, he put his finger randomly over one of the menu items and showed it to the elf.</p><p>	“A pancake, quite a rarity in these parts. A luscious, savoury and buttery exterior easily giving way into its hot and soft fluffy insides. We could even drizzle it in our signature Hzaberry sauce, if that’s to your liking.” As the elf sleepily described the pancake, Collin’s hunger got the better of him. “Yeah, I’ll have it. Just give me one. I don’t care about the sauce.” The elf held out its delicate, manicured hand with its palm outstretched. “That’ll be two gold.”</p><p>	“Two gold!? What kind of business are you running here? Are you crazy?” Collin clenched his fist by his waist, looking at the elf’s unchanging expression. “We have plenty of satisfied customers. If this was not the case, we would not still be open. The level of service we provide is not one that can be matched in the entire city, I promise you.” The elf closed its eyes for a few seconds and smiled, as if to greet someone that Collin could not see. While its eyes were closed, he thrusted two of his three gold coins into its hand.</p><p>	“There. Give me the thing.” Collin frowned. He nearly died for those coins, and now he was throwing them away for a baked good, of all things. “I think the opposite is in order. If you’d follow me, I would be absolutely delighted to bring you to the pancake you have requested.” Gracefully, the elf stood up. Its long elegant dress rippling with each subtle movement of its body. It walked down an unusually ornate hallway for a bakery, stopping at a door three away from the end of the hall. </p><p>	“Enjoy your pancake.” The elf said before it left, each word said so slowly and deliberately, it rung in Collin’s head for a few moments after it was gone. Looking down into his palm, there was a key. What kind of bakery put their food behind locked doors? Was there some sort of reason to keep it safe? Collin held the key by its base, sliding the key into the door until it bottomed out and twisted.</p><p>	The door opened, and he stepped inside. It appeared to be a small cozy room, with a large bed covered in silk sheets dominating much of the space. A stool sat next to a clean, empty desk at the far side of the room being the only other furnishings present. Collin took off his shoes and wiggled his toes against the soft woolly carpet, but was interrupted by a strange voice.</p><p>	“Hello there!” The voice called. Caught by surprise, Collin jumped. Looking down, there was a freshly cooked little woman standing nearly at his feet. Thick orange, syrupy hair cascaded infinitely down her shoulders and supple curves. Collin’s eyes were drawn to the sizzling butter on her neck, pinning her golden brown bra to the rest of her body. He watched as the butter slowly melted, drizzling down over and between her plentiful breasts, onto her round doughy tummy.</p><p>	Collin stared at her with a mixture of confusion and arousal. What kind of establishment is this? What happens if he decided to eat the pancake? Does it feel pain? Slowly, another kind of thought creeped into his head and he got onto his knees. Immediately his nostrils were overcome by the sweet, sticky smell of syrup, hot butter, and baked bread. “You wanted a pancake right? Well I’m stacked!”</p><p>	The little pancake put one hand on her hips and turned slowly, giving Collin a full view of her body. Her ass was well defined, her gratuitous body spilling over her tight leggings at the waist. Looking downwards, he saw that her thick, cream colored thighs were covered in a smooth sugary lattice which went all the way to her little toes. Her small rounded face was peppered with freckles, and her cute pancake mouth upturned into a smile before she asked “Am I to your liking?”</p><p>	“Uh, yeah, I think so.” Collin was completely dumbfounded by the gorgeous little treat that stood before him. “Good to hear! My name’s Teff, and I’ll be your pancake for the night.” She winked and put her tiny hands on Collin’s waist, unbuckling his belt with expertise. Collin took the pack he was traveling with and took it off, placing it to the side of the bed before focusing his attention on Teff.</p><p>	Gingerly lifting his fingers, he pulled softly at Teff’s bra, twisting slowly as he did. Almost effortlessly, the piece of baked clothing came off and her ample breasts spilled outwards. Dropping the garment onto the floor, he gently placed his hands onto her tits. Collin grazed his fingers over her dark, golden areolae ending in her perfectly shaped nipples. “If you want to, I can let you use them later.” She teased. “But for now…”</p><p>	As Teff lowered Collin’s pants, they fell to the ground revealing a sizeable bulge in his underwear. Without a moment’s notice, his aching member was met with the gentle sensation of Teff’s little hands stroking him through his clothing. “You’re begging for some attention, aren’t you?” she cooed, letting Collin feel her hot cinnamon breath against his body. Collin shuddered gently at the warm sensation, letting go of her body to focus entirely on her performance.</p><p>	Teff’s hands pushed down into his underwear and closed around Collin’s shaft. One of her hands rubbed softly up and down its slightly curved shape, while the other playfully tickled the sensitive ridge of his glans. A soft moan escaped Collin’s lips. This was not the first time he had ever been touched, that honor belonged to the girls in his village, but it was never as good as this.</p><p>	Teff gave Collin’s shaft one more firm squeeze before she grabbed onto his shorts, pulling them to the floor and releasing Collin’s cock from the fabric trapping it. “Humans are just so big!” She teased, spreading her buttery warm lips wide to accommodate his pink throbbing tip. The sensation was incredible. Her lips were soft and warm, and her tongue hot and slippery. Her tongue slowly swirled over his tip for a moment before pulling back with a smile.</p><p>	Without warning, Teff stepped forwards and pushed Collin hard. He looked upwards at the ceiling, confused before Teff was standing over him. Looking down, she gave him a smile. Teff had already taken off her panties, revealing her chubby, sumptuous pussy. She softly rubbed herself as she stood over him, her syrupy cunt dripping onto her fingers before she dropped to her knees.</p><p>	Although Teff’s body was extraordinarily light and fluffy, she managed to grind against Collin’s face with surprising force. “You like eating pancakes, don’t you? Put your mouth to work!” Her little hands held onto the back of Collin’s head, forcing his mouth against her sweet honeypot. Collin lifted his hands up, searching for some kind of anchor, only to grab onto her plush, pliable ass.</p><p>	Trying to make the most of a sticky situation, Collin put his tongue to work. Her juices tasted like some sort of elegant sap from a foreign land, almost like a forbidden luxury. Holding her still, he flicked and rubbed his tongue over her entire pussy, inside and out with ease. Teff trembled with pleasure, moaning gently each time he brushed against her tiny clit.</p><p>	Slowly, Teff raised her body. Her thick legs trembled gently as she stood up and climbed onto the bed. Before she could finish, Collin stood up and held her bent over the edge of the bed. Her round doughy ass was in full view. “Couldn’t wait another sec-Oh~!” She began to speak but was interrupted by Collin’s thick, twitching cock spearing deep into her. </p><p>	Collin and Teff both moaned out loud; He had never felt anything so warm and soft in his life. Every inch he thrusted forward into her, her body seemed to beg for another until he was hilt deep. Holding her hips against his, Collin bent over her and panted gently into her ear. “Are you done already?” Teff teased. Collin, still holding onto her hips, pulled back once more.</p><p>	Teff’s pussy gripped softly onto him, even as his cock slid out of her. She moaned aloud once again as Collin began to repeatedly spear her tiny body, her gooey hot womanhood melting around him with each movement. Thrust after thrust sent deep waves of pleasure through his body as he took her, each one more powerful than the last. Within a short amount of time, Collin was desperately fucking his helpless partner, who was reduced to a mewling slutty pancake. </p><p>	Stopping momentarily with a thrust as deep as he could, Collin could barely make out the words “I’m c-cumming..” Teff wiggled her ass playfully against his hips before looking back to Collin with lustful, teary eyes. “Go ahead, fill me up or coat me in syrup. I’m yours~” Collin embraced her tightly and began to fuck Teff with renewed fervor, taking her as roughly and wildly as his body would allow.</p><p>	Within moments, he felt his body exploding into orgasm. He pumped two thick, creamy shots of his cum into her before pulling out. He moaned softly, coating her back with shot after shot of thick seed, holding onto her ass gently as his body was overtaken by intense pleasure before the realities of his bodily limits set in.</p><p>	Collin was absolutely exhausted, but satisfied. He grabbed Teff by the hips and fell back onto the bed, holding her in a tight embrace. “That was real good.” He said, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Teff giggled and looked away “Sure, now you’re gentle, you barbarian!” Collin laughed softly, but before he could answer she added “You have me for the night, so I’m here as long as you need me.”</p><p>	Collin rolled her over and kissed her on her soft tummy before replying with “That’s good. I might need you later still.” He put one arm over her and closed his eyes before he remembered he had forgotten something important; he was still starving.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>